Dragon's Soul
Life. 7 It was another day as a teacher's assistant at Kuoh academy. I had my papers prepared for today's classes. I went to my first period classroom, and I settled down on the desk. I was later called down to the teacher's lounge, to find out that I have two new students coming in today. It was unexpected and a minor surprise, I thought there are enough students in this school as it is. When I saw the names of the students coming in and I was completely shocked, "What!?" "Them?! They are coming here?!" It was about time for class to start and the two new students arrived at the door. I stood up, went to the front of the class, and introduce the new students to the class, "Okay everyone, we have new students joining us for the rest of the school year and these two are extraordinary from foreign countries in Europe and no funny business, anything indecent or say any vulgar things when they come in the door, especially you Matsuda! Motohama!" "....." "......damn." "Okay, come in." "Introduce yourselves." "Yes, sir." "Kay." "I am Kaiko Gremory." "And I am Cristina Daves." Both "We're looking forward to working with you!" "Okay, you two. there are two empty desks for you to sit. Hyodo Issei, put your hand up please." "Yes, sir." "That's where you two will be sitting." "Okay, now that that's done, let us continue where we left off from yesterday." I can feel an uneasy sensation behind me, as if I have a grudge on some on even though I never felt that way since Cold lake city. I didn't know what happened to me. I just ignored it for the whole class and went about my business. It was lunch hour, and I decided to take a walk and I saw the old school building. So I went there to check it out, I knocked and I notice that young Rias Gremory and little Ms. Akeno Himejima in the building, "Oh Mr. Redgrave!" "If it isn't young Rias Gremory, are you the only ones here?" "Yeah, it's just where we have our Occult Research Club here." "I see, do you have a supervisor in this club?" "No, but it's okay, the student council president said it's good to not have one." "Oh, okay. Is it okay if I come in?" "Of course." *Door open* "Wow, this is some room you got here." "Thank you, sir. Akeno would you please bring some tea?" "Yes, president." "So what brings you here?" "I was just walking around the campus and I notice this building, so I though I see what it is." I try to be not too suspicious, because Rias Gremory actually try to drive me away from the building. I saw her try to alternate my memories. Demons are known to be deceitful and try to cover up their existence as much as possible. Thankfully, I was able to resist her influence. "Well Mr. Redgrave, I really thought I will be able to make you turn around and walk away." It looks like she notice. I better take it nice and easy, I don't want any trouble from the heiress of Gremory. If either of us get discovered we'll be finished. "How did you know I was more than just visiting?" "Well, I know that you are not just randomly stopping by." "So, what is it that you want to speak to me about?" "I just have a question to ask you, Do you remember a boy named Elijah?" "Elijah? Never heard of him." "Okay, what about you having a little sister?" "No, I am the last born child in my family." "I see. Lunch period is almost up and the first bell is going to ring. So I guess I will see you around." "Okay then." "Thank you for your time, Ms. Gremory." "Good day to you." -3:00 pm- *School bell ringing* Me, Cris, and Kaiko are walking home, talking about their first day of school that I am working in. But on the way, I saw Rias and a few other people are walking with her. I just couldn't get over the fact that she herself, doesn't remember her sister after all these years. Then again, Kaiko wouldn't know she has a sister too. "Hello in there! Earth to Elijah!" "Oh sorry, what were you saying?" "Joey? Is there something on your mind?" "No, I'm just thinking about today's class. I'm just gonna hit the hay when we get home." "We're home!" "Welcome back!" "huh? Is Mr. Redgrave alright?" "Yeah, he must have worked harder than he usually did." "Do you think it's us?" "Of course not, Cristina. He just need time to rest." I went up to my room to rest and I was still think about what happened during lunch period. I eventually fell asleep and had a bizarre dream. I looked, and I saw Lucas, and the others in tears of joy. I didn't know what was going on, I looked at myself and I was in a suit meant for a wedding, "Hey guys, why are you guys crying for- wait, what the hell is this?" "Isn't obvious, Elijah?" "Kaiko?!" "Dearly beloved! we are gathered here today to-" This can't be happening! I need to wake up quick but it feels so real, I can't tell if it is a dream or reality. After the wedding, there will be a reception waiting for us. Then after that, it's kids, and then God knows what will happen next! "-you may kiss the bride." "What?" "Mmmmmm~" This is crazy! I had in my mind, until I heard a voice from nowhere. "So you saw right through it, Child of sparda!" "That voice, where did you-" I saw a huge eye in front of me! "I understand you heard me before. I reside in of you." "Who are you?" "It is I!" "I have been speaking to you all this time." "However, due to your lack of understanding, perhaps you were unable to hear me." "Enough with these riddles!" "I was put upon you by "The Father". By the one who created all things, The righteous and just. By the friend with whom you are fated to fight." "Father? Who ARE you?" "You already know the answer. Is that not true? Friend." arm activation "Nghuaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" I woke up in the middle of the night, and I just went downstairs just to get some water. I felt a little better and went back to sleep. I had another dream, and now It was more like an introduction than a dream, "Who's there?" "You are a human with immense power and you are weak in God's eyes, you are right to become Prophet." "Prophet?" "Though, he is absent for sometime, but when The End comes, you will see him and do not humble yourself with weakness, or the "others" will laugh" "Others?" "The other dragons will come and you have the power to stop them, but it is not enough but the time will come. But first show them the power of God!" "God?! Who's there?" "I am the Shadow Dragon, The Dark Dragon Emperor, Draco." "Draco?" "I am the one, who resides in your right hand." All I can say to myself is, This is one weird dream. The next morning, I went downstairs for my routine limbo run. I basically phase into the demonic version of the human realm for the stray demons to attack me as bait, and I attack and run to the next checkpoint and try to make it more difficult as possible. I do this everyday on the weekend but today, I have two people with me to my workout. It is a dangerous routine because Kaiko hasn't been to limbo before and she only guided me through it, but I am more worried about Cris especially that she has no fighting experience. "Umm I still don't get why you guys have to coming with me?" "Because you might meet someone you will not like." "Yeah! And if we didn't know what happened, you would have been gone and God knows what would happen to you." "Now, now. Be calm children." Lucas stepped into the room. "It is good for these two Elijah. They can even become strong like you." "But you don't know what's at stack here!" ~Oh, another quarrel~ Until a man with incredible power just came into the room. He looked familiar, like a relative. "Ah, Azazel. I can't even handle this matter anymore. Do you mind taking it from here?" "Of course, old man." "Lucas, who is this?" "Don't you recognize me? It's me Azazel!" "Uncle Azazel?" "Yeah kid, it's been far too long." "Now, before you go off on your routine exercises, I need to speak to you." "Okay, you unleashed the Devil arm. So you need to train to get better use and awaken its true potential." "Yeah so how do we do that?" "Well, I have another dragon wielder I am working with, I can train you three too." "That will be great!" "When do we start?" "Right away, My dear Gremory." We were teleported to Azazel's faction world, It wasn't as gloomy as I thought it would. Azazel was trying to maintain order as well as peace in his faction so he won't start another Great war. Which explains a lot, considering that those fallen angels who attacked us rebelled against his order. "Okay guys this is the young man I am trying to help get stronger." As soon as I saw him, my body became tense and I started shaking and a yellow light started to glow. "Hm, I am Vali lucifer. I am the White Dragon Emperor, The Vanishing Dragon." Then a voice came from that guy's wings. "So you're alive, Dark one. It's been awhile." "Yes it has, but it is not the right time White one." "I understand. It's not the right time for our hosts to fulfill their destinies." "But only time will tell." "Um, Mr. Azazel? What's going on?" "Well I gotta tell you, but it's a long story." Category:Shadow red earth dragon Category:Fanon Story